


Prince Charming to the Rescue

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Various Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (with Hammer), Bad Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Loki (Marvel), Rhodey Approves, Slash, set before the first Iron Man movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Before the events ofThor, Loki is journeying Earth, taking on a human persona and attending galas, like the SI charity event. Tony is trying to find a way to get rid of Justin Hammer, who kept flirting with him, so he asks the charming foreign prince to pretend to be his date.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Phoe's Various Tumblr Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606327
Comments: 34
Kudos: 532





	Prince Charming to the Rescue

Marvel || FrostIron || Marvel || Prince Charming to the Rescue || Marvel || FrostIron || Marvel

Title: Prince Charming to the Rescue – One Gala, Changing Fate

Fandom: Marvel

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Marvel Comics for the creation of some of the most awesome heroes ever. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, hurt/comfort, bad relationship (with Justin), protective Loki

Main Pairing: Loki/Tony

Side Pairing: Justin/Tony (past)

Marvel Characters: Anthony 'Tony' Stark, Loki Friggason, Justin Hammer, James 'Rhodey' Rhodes

Summary: Before the events of _Thor_ , Loki is journeying Earth, taking on a human persona and attending galas, like the SI charity event. Tony is trying to find a way to get rid of Justin Hammer, who kept flirting with him, so he asks the charming foreign prince to pretend to be his date.

**Prince Charming to the Rescue**

_One Gala, Changing Fate_

Asgard was exhausting. All Loki had to endure was everyone celebrating Thor's heroics. Brawn over brains, every day of every year. It was so tiresome. And while Midgard was a very primitive planet, at least it had appreciation for the finer things in life. Theater, art, poetry.

It would be nice to have someone to have a good conversation with, but those came very rare and in between; every now and again, there would be a brilliant human worth talking to. So far, he could at least just enjoy the art they created. Every now and again, he would come to Midgard to enjoy it, to get away from Asgard and from all the nonsense and Thor-worship happening there.

It was the Midgardian year 2007 that Loki found himself at a charity gala, held by the Maria Stark Foundation. Yes, the arts were nice, but occasionally Loki did enjoy a good party with free food and alcohol. Not to mention, this event was to help people in abusive family situations. Loki had a weakness for this good cause; not that he would admit to any goodness aloud.

His human persona had been, for many centuries now, the royal linage of a tiny island kingdom he had made up. Well, not entirely made up. Perhaps, back in the olden days when Asgardians used to frequent Midgard, there had been a devoted group of Loki worshippers living on an island and perhaps, when Loki had next visited, he had crowned himself king. He had posed as several generations of royalty at this point and his latest incarnation was Prince Luke Peikson.

"I was told to say hello to you, specifically, since you seem to be one of our greatest donors."

Oh, the smiling and shaking hands thing was quite tiresome. Still, this was his host and Loki _did_ have royal manners; Frigga raised him right. Smiling politely, Loki turned around. His expression turned more naturally pleasant as he took in the host. Short but cute, with whiskey eyes and a well-groomed goatee. The man was wearing a black suit and a blood-red shirt, which absolutely complimented his physique. Another perk of Midgard; Loki _did_ enjoy the casual hook-ups.

"Prince Luke Peikson. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Stark."

"Took the introduction right out of my mouth. Tony Stark. And someone who spent that much money gets to call me Tony", chuckled Tony with sparkling eyes.

"Tony", repeated Loki, enjoying the way the name rolled off his tongue. "Yes, I quite like that."

"Thank you. My mom gave it to me." There was amusement in Tony's eyes.

"Your mother... the namesake of the foundation, I take it", guessed Loki.

"Yes", replied Tony, a bit more clipped. "She... was a brilliant and strong woman who always fought for those in situations they couldn't get out of."

There was something in Tony's eyes, something that Loki recognized from himself. The love for his mother, for she was the only family who truly seemed to cherish him. More intrigued, Loki fully turned toward Tony, giving him his full attention. There was something flirtatious about the way Tony looked at him and it was much appreciated. The two of them talked for over an hour, time simply flying by as Loki... finally found someone with wit and brains, worthy of a conversation. Not just by Midgardian standards, even by Asgardian standards this mortal was brilliant. All the interesting ideas running through that mind, the pure excitement. It was fascinating to listen to him.

"Oh no", whispered Tony and made a displeased face.

"Did I say something wrong?", asked Loki, partially amused by the expression.

"No. But that's... my ex. He's... a huge asshole. Doesn't seem to understand the words 'no', 'we're not getting back together' or 'leave'...", sighed Tony, running his fingers through his hair. "He loves using public events like that, knowing if I'm not perfectly polite, it'll be all over the press."

Loki narrowed his eyes before he went to look at the just mentioned ex. This sounded like it was far more than just an annoyance. Loki did not like that. He may only have known Tony Stark for an hour, but a mind like that, a Midgardian like that, was so rare to come by. Loki was not going to let some worthless little mortal come and ruin this enjoyable evening Loki was having.

"If you'd like, I could play your... possessive current boyfriend? I have been told that I can be rather intimidating, if I so desire to be", offered Loki in a low voice, smiling mischievously.

Tony raised one eyebrow, before he offered a crooked grin. "Okay, sure. Play the boyfriend."

"Tony. There you are. I'm _sure_ you have some moments for just me. I donated quite a lot."

Tony made a face and even Loki wrinkled his nose. This man was oozing sleaze. Very unpleasant.

"Justin. _So_ good to see you", said Tony, sounding as fake as possible. "Please don't touch me."

He wound his arm out of Justin's grip. The unpleasant man simply smiled, an edge of manic, and reached for Tony once more. Loki cleared his throat, gaining the man's attention.

"Who's this?", asked Justin, directed at Tony.

"I am _Prince_ Luke Peikson. And I believe Tony here asked you not to touch him."

"He doesn't meant it", laughed Justin. "You wouldn't understand it anyway, we have a past. How about you get lost so him and I can... reconnect?"

His hand was on Tony's arm again and Tony made a visibly uncomfortable face for a second before he schooled his features into a polite public mask. Interestingly enough, Loki did not like this. Perhaps because he was so used to perfectly shaped masks and why people put them on.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. So how about you get lost so him and I can continue our _date_. Now remove your hand from my consort, I will not repeat myself again", warned Loki coldly.

For a moment, Justin stared dumbly at him before he laughed. Nodding slowly, kind of pleased with this answer for it gave Loki the perfect excuse, Loki grabbed the man's arm and forcibly removed his hand from Tony's perfectly tailored suit, breaking his wrist in the process.

"You will notice, if you decide to stick around Tony, that I do not share and I do not take kindly to people touching _what is mine_. So you should truly... reconsider."

Justin's eyes widened comically before he scurried away, muttering under his breath how Tony 'wasn't worth this'. Something told Loki that those words were very untrue. Something about Tony was very special, Loki could already tell, even if he did not have the power of foresight.

"Gee, Tones. What was _that_? Hammer just ran into me and he looked like he was crying."

A tall, dark and dangerous looking man approached them. Dangerous in that his posture clearly showed some kind of military training, broad shoulders and muscles. A warrior, very clearly. It set Loki into a naturally alerted state, however Tony's posture changed – opened up, softened.

"Platypus!", laughed Tony, resting a hand on the man's arm. "This Prince Charming just broke Justin's wrist. You should have seen the look on Hammer's face."

"You clearly told him not to touch you and I did warn him before I broke it", pointed Loki out, keeping his face neutral. "What is he going to do, cry about it. I have diplomatic immunity."

The man identified as Platypus – a very strange name – seized Loki up. It felt strangely important, whatever this man's decision would be. Then, he cracked a smile and clapped Loki on the shoulder.

"Well then, Prince Charming, I think I like you. How about next beer is on me?"

"Everything is literally on me, this is a charity gala!", exclaimed Tony. "And don't steal my prince!"

"Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes. Best friend of this one. Pleasure to meet you."

"Prince Luke Peikson. And I'd love to take that beer", smirked Loki, watching Tony pout.

"Prince? So he wasn't just being Tones?", chuckled James amused. "I need to hear more."

And, oddly enough, Loki found himself... still enjoying this conversation? He talked about his life at home, a version leaving out alien-terms, but on the broadest. Being the youngest son of the ruling king with whom he has no close relationship, a brother who is an oaf but loved by the public, a loving and kind mother and queen. James, in return, told Loki delightful stories from his youth with Tony. Those two mortals were interesting. Perhaps, Loki could stick around. Visit more frequently than just every couple decades. He smiled charmingly at Tony, who returned it with a wink.

/One Year Later\

"James. James, where is Tony?", asked Loki displeased. "I can't find him. Can't reach him."

"He was _abducted_! Months ago!", exclaimed Rhodey, looking frantic and like he hadn't slept in a while. "I was trying to... to reach you. I thought you may have the resources to find him. His abduction has literally been _all_ over the news. How are you only now showing your face?"

Loki made an irritated sound at that. "I had... business to attend to in my kingdom. News did _not_ reach me there. If I had known, I would have returned sooner."

Furrowing his brows, he closed his eyes to concentrate, until Rhodey interrupted. "What are you doing? Are you napping...? Seriously? Luke, _damn it_."

" _Please_ cease your talking for a moment, I am trying to track him. It will need a second."

"Track him? How? Luke. What is—woah." Rhodey grunted when Loki simply teleported them.

"I apologize. I'm sure this needed more introduction, but my name is not actually Luke Peikson. I am Loki, son of Odin, god of mischief and prince of the planet Asgard. I'm an alien. And I have magic. I just used my magic to transport you and me to Tony's location."

"...What?" Rhodey grunted and shielded his face from the burning sun. "We're... in the desert."

"You _know_ aliens exist. One of your close friends is part alien. Please keep up."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know aliens are real. Carol. But... You... Does _Tony_ know his boyfriend is an alien?"

"...He does", admitted Loki as the two of them started looking around the desert for Tony. "I had to explain why I was unreachable at times. He was... surprised at first and then... excited about the technology. I keep bringing him gifts from my planet and he _loves_ it."

"Somehow I'm not even surprised Tones got an alien boyfriend", muttered Rhodey. "Tones!"

Both paused as they saw Tony, collapsed on the ground, with a strange device seated in his chest. Loki's own chest felt tight at that. He had never meant to fall in love with a mortal, yet he had. He had come to Earth very frequently, just to meet Tony and occasionally also Rhodey. He befriended them and fell in love with Tony. There was no being in all the nine realms comparable to him.

"Anthony, what happened to you", whispered Loki gently as he cradled him close.

"Nothing your magic and a vacation on a beach won't fix", laughed Tony hysterically.

"Next time, you're driving with me, Tones", stated Rhodey. "Also, how _dare_ no one tell me you're dating an _alien_. And what's that thing in your chest? I swear, you will be the death of me."

Tony laughed again at that, overjoyed and exhausted, glad to be with his brother and his boyfriend.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I got over on tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)). Still cleaning out my inbox xD"


End file.
